


Dirk x Rose [Thumb Sucking]

by HARDCOREPROCESS



Series: HCP Tumblr Ficlets [24]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Chest Partialism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ficlet, Hand Partialism, Incest, Nursing Kink, Nutrirephilia, Oral Fixation, Thumb-sucking, Trans Character(s), Trans Rose Lalonde, partialism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HARDCOREPROCESS/pseuds/HARDCOREPROCESS
Summary: Rose is enamored with Dirk's oral fixation, and how he mitigates it.
Relationships: Rose Lalonde/Dirk Strider
Series: HCP Tumblr Ficlets [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908628
Kudos: 13





	Dirk x Rose [Thumb Sucking]

**Author's Note:**

> Terms including "dick" are used to describe Rose's genitalia.

He started young. When sea storms rocked the apartment, he took to his bed, where it was safe, and plugged his mouth with his thumb to stop his chattering teeth. Years pass, nursing his thumb is now inherently linked with comfort and safety. His face goes peaceful when his thumb rests on his tongue, cheeks hollowing slightly with every suck.

It doesn't take long to realize that he does this idly. His thumb presses past his lips with anxious discussions, when he's tired, when his mouth has been unoccupied a little too long. It's sweet, honest behavior.

It's driving Rose wild. The complexes uniquely distilled in her by a turmoil of maternal dilemma rear their ugly heads and she feels strange every time Dirk has the audacity to suck his thumb publicly. As if she's watching something erotic. Intimate.

Her gut churns. She wonders how easily he would take to nursing on her thumb. On her tongue. On her tits. On her dick. If he put that searching, wanting mouth to work, how quickly would his mind reprogram?

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the Tumblr mirror here: [**ORIGINAL**](https://hardcoreprocess.tumblr.com/post/626704538629488640/he-started-young-when-sea-storms-rocked-the)


End file.
